Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to capturing, storing, and/or distribution of content such as audio, image, and/or video content and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to computer apparatus and methods for displaying content and metadata and/or using metadata as a proxy for content provided by a capture device.
Description of Related Art
Video and/or image content library of an action camera user may require large information storage and/or communications resources. Content may be obtained by a capture device. Video content may have metadata associated therewith. Metadata may be obtained when recording images, video, and/or audio content by a camera. When performing an activity, duration of video may span a portion of the activity duration due to, e.g., limited storage and/or energy resource of the capture device. When using a mobile communications device it may be desirable to access information related to content in lieu of the content.